Broken Edge
by EKaiser
Summary: Sonic and friends put into a new kind of world and with a new kind of chaos. But what they are about to experience is just the beginning to the end. WARNING, CONTAINS MPREG
1. War Has Only Broke Out

_Imagine a large field, wide open range of nothing but grass. Imagine the sound of the wind that so carefully pushes at the grass, causing it to rustle, can you picture it? Now, imagine the same field, only this time with a red sky with dark clouds. The Earth pleading for mercy on its beautiful lush grass land which is now being used as a battlefield. Seeing many soldiers risking themselves to keep what is theirs and claim more in return for victory. But many lives are lost as many victors come on top of those bodies that show nothing but death. Can you picture it? Can you picture the madness and insomnia of once that was ever so peaceful? Sadly, I'm apart of that war. Well, not at the moment, I'm telling you what I dream. My dreams are just repeats of my days, not one ends in a happy ending, because not one ever ends._

"Sonic, are you done yet?" asked my closest friend, Miles "Tails" Prower. "Just finishing up, big guy." I replied. I had started a video diary since the day I became a soldier to the war between the two nations, let me explain.

Okay, the planet we live on is the last planet that is livable for humans and mobians. Humans and mobians have collided in order to survive. And so, as a result to coming to the small planet, there has been many sacrifices that needed to be made. Only so many mobians are alive to this day, many had to be left behind. As for humans, they found themselves to be more important. It angered many mobians, and many humans who had supported the mobian race. As a result, a colony who had infiltrated the land the people who had owned beforehand, had taken it over and demanded more. We, the ones living here first, refused to give in to their demands. Resources were thin already as is. So now we're trying to protect ourselves and our own people.

I didn't want to be apart of this war, but thinking back and seeing my wife, Sally, I couldn't let them hurt her. So I joined in order to protect her. I did so in the past, so I shall do so now. If only I knew how we could all live in harmony, as we did once before, but no, it must be a never ending living hell. _"Trust me Sonic, there will be a day when we just get along." _That's what Sally told me before I left.

"Gee, starting to get deep with those vlogs, aren't ya?" Tails said to me once I had folded the hollow graphic screen, "They're just about my dreams, so what?" "So what? Dude, you're starting to scare me with some of the things you're saying. No one's watchin' you, except for me." Tails and I went back and forth. "Well, it's the way I wanna do them, okay?" "Alright, suit yourself." Tails and I laughed. I remember the days we were younger, man how I miss them so.

"Alright everyone, lights out!" shouted our Captain. I went to my haft of the bunk, the bottom, and Tails went to his haft, the top. Makes sense, he can fly, so if he needed to get up in a hurry he could just fly. As for me, I could just run. I hated to close my eyes in the dark, I hated everyday there, and I most certainly hated being parted from Sally.


	2. A New Dream Has Occured

_My dream this time was different, I was running around as usual, when I suddenly came across a crowd: which surrounded some kind of post. People were sometimes gasping and I think I heard a woman plead to her lover not to do such a thing. I weaved through the crowd to see a bulletin posted, I turned to the person next to me, "What's this?" I asked, and he answered, "Did you not hear of the war?"_

_When I came home I saw Sally, beautifully dressed for tonight, "Ready to go?" she asked. "Yes, for this will be our last night together sweet heart."_

"Hey, wake up!" Tails shook me, I shot up, "Woah, I had a. . ._ Different_ dream." I said. Tails looked at me confused, "Huh, what about?" "It was—" "BATTLE STATIONS PEOPLE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

Before I finished, a siren went off, which always meant bad news. I ran my fastest to get into my armor which was nothing more then a suit that was bullet proof and fire proof, we wore a leather suit which if you were to bend your joints it would not make sound. The color blended with the forests. We wore vests that would cover our torso. And it was required to wear a protective collar on your neck to penetrate and bullets or blows to the neck. We had shin guards, kneecaps, boots, and then with all this we were ready for battle. Those who wore helmets were apart of the back up; those who didn't went straight out in the open. And yes, I am one of the non-helmetters.

We ran out to the walls that protected us, each and everyone held their own station where they had to shoot down any on coming enemies, I sat in my machine gun station and using my trusty aim, I shot the others as if they were ants being killed with a bug killer. As morbid as the thought of doing so was, I had to do what I had to do. I could not let any of those trespassers through. If they were to they could have a bomb in which they could destroy the whole base. And any I didn't get I surely hoped someone did.

These things usually went on for hours, but they retreated sooner then we'd expected. Once the coast was clear we all were to head back to our daily activities.

"That ended awful quickly." Tails told me, "Yeah, kinda suspicious." I said. A certain red echidna came running over to Tails, and me he seemed to be in some hurry, "Tails! Sonic!" he yelled. "Yo Knux," I said, once Knuckles had caught up to us he took us to a private room. "What is it Knuckles?" I asked. "That attack, it wasn't any sort of ambush, it was a distraction. And a plan to take out the satellites that have connection to the hometown!" Knuckles told us. I was shocked, "But why?" I asked, I was too afraid of the out come. "The only reason they'd do such a thing is if they didn't want us receiving any income from the hometown." Tails said. I knew what this meant, "Like a distress signal?" I said.

"We need to tell the Captain!" Tails said: I grabbed his arm "No!" "What? Are you mad?" "Yes, at what he has done" "Sonic!" "Listen, we must not tell him, we go alone!" I told Tails and Knuckles. I put my hand in and waited for them to join. After a few seconds of hesitation, Tails and Knuckles gave in and I called "Break!" We made our run to escape and rush back to hometown.

We were only miles away when we could see the smoke rushing from the very city, "NO!" I cried, running towards it, leaving Tails and Knuckles behind. I needed to see if Sally was okay. I was ever so frightened, and when I came to it, there was nothing left but flames and ash. I ran through the remains of my once neighborhood and rushed to my home. I ran in and saw nothing but all my left behind valuables: which now were either ash or caught in flame. I grabbed the photo of Sally, a small one which fitted in my pocket. It was the only thing I could find not burned or burning away.

I ran all through the broken streets and through caving alleys, jumping fallen over fences, and looking in sinkholes in yards. Yet no sign of civilization anywhere, my only chances of finding anyone would have to be at the one place that many people would have gone. City hall, for that is where distress signals were sent out.

As I came to it, all that was left were some walls, but nowhere was a roof, I went in to find left behind bodies. Dead, lifeless, bodies, the air was filled with rotting bodies and the foul stench of blood. I gagged, it was a murder scene, and so many innocent lives had just been lost. I walked over the bodies, feeling sadness about to over come my feelings. And yet, not one sign of Sally anywhere.

"Oh my chaos, how could I have been so stupid?" I sat down next to a melting wall. Feeling terrible, there was nothing left. Nothing but ash and more, but faith came to me as I heard a shout. Very soft, but it seemed to be calling my name. _'Sonic,'_ I heard again. I got up and went out in the street, "Sally!" I called out. It took a few seconds for a reply; I turned to see my girl, running towards me. I was filled with great relief; I ran to her and picked her up, hugging her so tightly. "I knew you listened!" I said, tears of joy in my eyes. She cried into my shoulder, her emotions were a mix of happiness, fear, relief, and sadness. I could relate to that.

Tails and Knuckles found her and me, "Sally! You're all right! What happened?" Sally held onto me, saying in between ever sob she would breath out words, "T-t-they were-" Breath "-were e-e-every w-w-where." She took in another breath and let out a mournful sob. I held her close to me, taking my gloves off so I could feel her soft fur. She had never seen such a site, she was traumatized, and I was very worried about her mental health.

"I'm so sorry baby, I should have never left you." I rubbed her back and kissed her many times. If only a kiss really could fix a damaged soul.


End file.
